The Coming of Age
by xXxPurebloodPrincessxXx
Summary: Charlotte comes from a Pureblood family, her family is not as known as the Malfoy's, or the Black's, but they share something in common; they're all death eaters. Charlotte doesn't really care about blood statuses or anything in general really; she doesn't hate anyone, nor does she like anyone, but she does dislike one person in particular, Draco Malfoy. (Full summary inside)


Summary: Charlotte comes from a Pureblood family, her family is not as known as the Malfoy's, or the Black's, but they share something in common; they're all death eaters. Charlotte doesn't really care about blood statuses or anything in general really; she doesn't hate anyone, nor does she like anyone, but she does dislike one person in particular, Draco Malfoy. To her Draco, is an annoying brat that needs daddy's help with everything he does or wants. Little does she now that Draco loves her, and tries to impress her with his "charm", he also has a secret that only a selective few know about; he's a veela.

Chapter 1

"Have you finish packing, Charlotte?" Mother asked. I didn't reply she knew the answer very well. I order the house elf, Binny to prepare me a snack for my upcoming trip to Hogwarts. "Dear we know you're angry with us, but you have to find a suitable suitor; if your father allowed you to go to Beauxbatons you wouldn't be able to find one."

"Mother couldn't father just form an arrange marriage, as he did with Elizabeth. It would make everything a lot simpler." I responded, walking out the room, no longer interested in being part of the conversation, and conversing with a dim witted person. As I walk pass a lot of empty rooms, I was hit with a bit of remorse. Although I'm angry with my parents especially with my mother, I shouldn't' have regarded her as dim witted. I ponder about apologizing to mother; I heard familiar voices coming from the "Tea Room". I started heading the other way, not wanting to be near "him".

"Charlotte?" Narcissa called out, _'Bloody hell'. _

I turned around and saw Lady Malfoy wearing a typical grey dress. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy." I smiled at her and quickly added, "Did Mr. Malfoy accompany you today?" I questioned, I saw Mr. Malfoy, and the brat walking out of the "Tea Room", "He did, my son also come today." She smiled sincerely, "Also, there is no need to be so formal with us, because we're practically family." She appended.

"Well hello Charlotte." Lucius spoke, getting the attention of his wife. This made Narcissa move from her current location, towards the left side of her husband.

"Hello Lucius, Draco." I replied remembering what Narcissa said moments ago; _"There's no need to be so formal with us…" _I saw Narcissa nudge Draco's left arm, telling him to reply back. "Hello", he mumbled; Narcissa quickly gave a small glare towards her son, and added, "We came to pick you up, since your parents must go to a very important business meeting today." I was completely shock; they were not going to see me off. _'Why did they not tell me?' _I turned around and saw my mother and father standing there; smiles plastered on their faces.

"Thank you once again Lucius, Narcissa." Father exclaimed.

"Then let's go Charlotte, and do not worry about your bags; the house elves have taken care of it." Lucius said. I said my final goodbyes to my parents, and left the manor with the Malfoy family.

* * *

"Goodbye Mother, Father." Draco said to his parents, boarding the train that will lead to Hogwarts. I didn't wait for them to reply to Draco, I instead started looking for an empty compartment. Knowing the Draco will go with his obnoxious friends I didn't have to worry about sharing a compartment with him. I found one, or I thought; there was this one girl sitting there holding a chapter book. I was about to leave, until she spoke up, "Do you want to sit with me?" I thought about it for a couple a seconds, and replied a 'sure'. The ride was quite pleasant, it was calm and peaceful. I learned a quite a few things about the girl I was sharing the compartment with, her name was Luna Lovegood and that she believed that Nargles and other creatures existed. She also told me that she wanted to be sorted in Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. She ask me about the house I wanted to be sorted in, and I answer "I really don't care about the house am in, but my parents want me to be in Slytherin though." When we arrived at Hogwarts, all 1st years were put in boats, and transported to the entrance. Everyone was chirping about their house they want to be sorted in and their goals for the year. I just wanted to be sorted, to eat dinner and to go to sleep.

* * *

During the ceremony, I saw Draco talking to a boy with glasses, and he seemed to get mad about something the other boy said to him. When the boy left, he turned around and we made eye contact for a brief second, before I turned to see the professor calling out names. I was sorted into Slytherin, as well as Draco and Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw.


End file.
